


To Odd Socks

by thegrouch314



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrouch314/pseuds/thegrouch314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows that Bucky laughs. He just can't seem to catch him at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Odd Socks

Steve knows that Bucky laughs. There’s been times when he’s walked into the room where Bucky and Clint are and caught a glimpse of the lines around Bucky’s mouth, the crinkle around his eyes that he always had after laughing but only ever for a moment. Within a second Bucky had schooled his expression smoothly back into the blank stare he wore by default. Steve would look away, trying to hide his disappointment.

The first time he actually catches Bucky at it is in the kitchen of Clint’s suite. Bucky’s is still locked down to anyone else but Steve has clearance for the rest. He just came in to see if Clint has a file for an op in Belize they’re running the next week. 

The two of them are sat at Clints kitchen table, folding laundry. It’s so fuckin domestic, right down to the way Bucky’s teasing Clint about his socks. Steve pauses in the doorway to watch for a moment. 70 years ago that could have been him, not Clint.

‘Here, cap, check out these socks.’ Bucky calls from the table. Of course, two of the best assassins in the world. They’d have clocked him as soon as he crossed the threshold.  
‘Look at the stripes. They would never have allowed these in the army back in our day. I mean, people had taste back then.’ Bucky jibes, eyes lighting up and then he fucking laughs. Steve’s too busy trying not to let Bucky see how proud he is while Clint just good naturedly snatches his socks back and cuffs Bucky round the back of the head, which makes him laugh harder.


End file.
